Mein Weg zu Dir
by Aivaa
Summary: Jesus wollte nur ein bisschen Moonshine von Daryl abzwacken, bekommt aber stattdessen so viel mehr!


My Way to You

by

Aiva

Summary:

Jesus wollte nur ein bisschen Moonshine von Daryl abzwacken, bekommt aber stattdessen so viel mehr!

Kapitel 1: Burning Moonshine

Daryl

 _Es gibt kein zufälliges Treffen. Jeder Mensch in unserem Leben ist entweder ein Test, eine Strafe oder ein Geschenk_.

Dieser Spruch geistert mir schon seit Tagen durch den Kopf. Kein Wunder bei den vielen neuen Leuten, die ich zur Gesicht bekomme. Zuerst ein Arsch namens Jesus, dann seine ganzen Leute aus Hilltop, und nicht zuletzt natürlich Negans Handlanger!

So viele in so kurzer Zeit, wie soll man da nur den Überblick behalten. Wer von denen ist was?

Negans Handlanger, insbesondere der verfickte Dwight, ist hundertprozentig eine Strafe. Ich hätte dieses Stück Scheiße umbringen sollen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte.

Dann wäre Denise noch am Leben, Tara nicht am Boden zerstört und ich würde mich nicht so nutzlos und schuldig fühlen. Da hilft auch kein Moonshine mehr. Egal wieviel ich trinke, ich kann meine Gedanken nicht zum Verstummen bringen.

„Daryl, was machst du so allein hier draußen?" Die Stimme kam wie aus dem nichts, genau wie der Typ zu dem sie gehörte.

„ _Heiliger Jesus_ " rufe ich erschrocken.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du so viel von mir hältst, aber mal unter uns, Jesus oder Paul reicht völlig."

„Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht so an mich ran schleichen! Ich werde dich noch ausversehen umbringen! "

„So einfach bin ich nicht totzukriegen, glaub mir."

„Wenn du meinst! Und jetzt verpiss dich von hier." sage ich verärgert.

Der Typ ignoriert mich, wenn überhaupt, grinst er noch breiter, als er sich zu mir setzt. Seine Augen blicken mich amüsiert an, als er anfängt zu schwafeln.

„Redest du etwa so mit _Jesus_! Du bist aber ein böser Junge."

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern als Antwort. Vielleicht geht er ja, wenn ich ihn ignoriere.

„Jetzt mal Spaß bei Seite, ich will nur was trinken. Und da du, laut deinen Freunden, den besten Moonshine besitzt, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir was davon abgibst."

„Nein" antworte ich einsilbig.

„Ach komm schon, wir hatten alle ein paar beschissene Tage!"

Das ist meiner Meinung nach eine Untertreibung, aber er war ja nicht dabei als es passierte! Als Dwight einen Pfeil ausversehen in Denise Kopf schoss, als sie mitten im Satz aufhörte zu reden. Als sie wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zur Boden fiel und ihren letzten Atem aushauchte. Ihm wirbelten ihre letzten Worte nicht die ganze Zeit wie eine gesprungene Schallplatte durch den Kopf.

Das alles habe ich erlebt, nicht er! Wie kann er es wagen, seine Tage beschissen zu nennen und mit meinen zu vergleichen, wenn meine Tage nicht nur beschissen, sondern auch verstörend und abgrundtief verletzend waren!

„Ich gebe dir gar nichts! Es ist nämlich nicht genug Moonshine da, um meine eigenen scheiß Tage zu vergessen.", fauche ich zurück.

Seine Augen weiten sich, während ich mich weiter aufrege und verrückt aufführe.

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er grüne Augen hat. Ich dachte sie sind blau, so blau, wie ein tiefes Meer, wo man seine ganzen Sorgen ertränken kann. Dort, wo man sich selbst vergisst.

Mit sanfter Stimme spricht er zu mir: „ _Daryl_ , geliebte Menschen zu verlieren gehört zum heutigen Leben dazu! Tag ein, Tag aus denke ich daran, wer ist es heute, wer wird es morgen sein, den ich verlieren werde. Ich glaube manchmal, dass es eine Gnade wäre, wenn es mich treffen würde. Diesen ganzen Mist nicht mehr mit zu erleben, sich nicht mehr schuldig zu fühlen, weil man selbst überlebt hat, aber sie nicht. Das muss eine Erleichterung sein.

Aber dann gibt es Momente, die meine Meinung ändern, z.B. als du hinter mir her gerannt bist, um mich einzufangen.", sagt er lachend. „Ich fühlte mich lebendig, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dafür leben wir doch, um uns lebendig zu fühlen. Das schulden wir uns selbst und unseren Toten. Deswegen lohnt es sich jeden Morgen aufzustehen und einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, findest du nicht Daryl?"

Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll, ich weiß nicht wie ich Jesus einschätzen soll.

Ist er ein Test, eine Strafe oder ein Geschenk?

Zu abgelenkt von seinem wissendem Blick und seiner traurigen Stimme, bin ich nicht im Stande auch nur einen Gedanken zu sammeln. Also tue ich das, was ich immer tue, wenn ich ratlos bin.

Ich zucke kommentarlos mit den Schultern und laufe davon.


End file.
